pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) - Hilda Hippo We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Style) - Transcripts Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic2014 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG